


Mocked

by targaryxngorx



Category: Midnight Warriors
Genre: F/M, I included characters from Hannibal, Kinda crack fic, Original Characters - Freeform, Probably a stolen prompt, im not even sorry, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't do it! You can't pin this on me; there's no evidence!" She screamed as they pulled her towards the white prison bus. <br/>"Oh, there's plenty," Jack replied calmly as the guards closed the doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocked

"What do you mean I'm "under arrest"?!" Dani yelled, trying to pull her hands free of the offending officer's.

"Danielle Walker," He said, a little slower this time. "You are under arrest for the murder of Garrett Jacobes. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand?"

Danielle nodded, tears starting to brim he eyes.

-

"Where's Dani?"

-

Her red rimmed eyes and nails bitten to the bed were a sure sign of worry. A tall man with messy curls and neatly trimmed scruff informed her that she had one call as he lead her to the black, chipped phone. As he walked away, he whispered a solemn sounding "good luck" to her. Danielle quickly dialed the number, hoping someone, anyone was awake.

-

The phone rang incessantly until Vesi finally picked it up. The Midnights normally didn't answer calls from phone numbers they didn't recognize, but something in her head told her she should.

"Vesi, oh god, Vesi! Thank God you answered. I need you to come to Weboa police station ASAP." The other voice practically yelled. Vesi could hear the wet rasp of a cry.

"Dani? What the hell do you mean you're at the police station? What did you do? Ugh, God, I'm coming now," Vesi said, frantically grabbing her bag, though it was six in the morning and she was still in her pajamas.

She sent a text to the remaining Midnights telling them to meet up with her when they could. Rai was the first to respond. 

 **(Not so shocking shitlord)** : Police station? What's wrong??

Vesi told him she would explain later as she began to pull out of the drive way. Within ten minutes she was standing beside Rai, Caterine, and Sapphire waiting to hear about Dani. The same curly haired man came accompanied by the psychiatrist appointed to Dani. He seemed foreign, classy, and stood a little too close to his partner for comfort. He spoke carefully as to make sure the three understood his thick Lithuanian accent.

"I assume you are here for Miss Danielle?" He questioned, his eyes narrowed, always analysing.

All four of the young adults nodded.

"Siblings?"

They took a minute, wondering whether they should lie or not. They all had slight resemblances to the apparent felon. Sapphire stepped up to tell the therapist that they were all her siblings. He nodded as if to take note of what they said, though he did not believe them.

"William, could you take one of them to the room where we've kept her? I still have to fill out the paperwork for her transfer," the doctor asked. His curly haired partner nodded.

"Uh, hello. I'm Will and I'm the investigator who was assigned to this case. Do you four know what happened?" Will asked them.

No one spoke. They weren't sure they wanted to know what landed their friend in a jail.

"I assume not. Danielle strangled a man outside his home Galitia. His house showed signed of forced entry. His daughter said she knew your friend? Her name was uh," Will stopped to check his paperwork. "Angela Hobson? Does the name sound familiar? Danielle did some damage on her too."

None of the group knew that name. Perhaps it was a friend of Danielle's that she never spoke of, they thought.

"Okay, well, we'll get to that later. Who did Danielle call?" The investigator asked.

Vesi stepped forward.

"Before I see her, your partner said something about "transfer"? What's all that about?" She wondered out loud.

"Her transfer to the state prison will go through tonight of she is not bailed out by eight o' clock tonight. The bail is set at five thousand dollars, I believe."

"Shit," Caterine mumbled. "Do we even have that much?"

"I doubt it," Rai whispered to her. "We aren't the best at saving money."

"Says you!"

"Tell that to the five pound chocolate bar you bought for twenty bucks yesterday, Cat!"

"Okay, guys, enough," Vesi said, ending the argument. "Now isn't the time. I'm going to talk to Dani right now. Can you guys just keep your shit together for like an hour, if that?"

Rai and Caterine nodded while Sapphire had already made herself at home with a magazine. Will led Vesi to the holding cell containing Danielle. He stayed for a moment beside her before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"For the record, I don't think she did it. Neither does Doctor Lecter. I hope she makes it out of this okay," he muttered, his arms holding each other. And with that, he walked away.

Vesi took a deep breath and walked in. Danielle had her knees pulled to her chest, her eyes were red with tears and it looked as if she hadn't slept for a few years. Dani pickled her head up to see Vesi headed towards her.

"Ves! Oh my god, Ves I can't fix it thi-"

Danielle's speech was cut off by the blow of Vesi's fist to her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Did you do it?!" She asked. Dani was confused.

"Wha-"

"Did. You. Do. It." Vesi said through gritted teeth.

"No! Of course I didn't do it. Angela is my friend! I would never hurt her or. . . Garret." Dani paused, a quiet realization washing over her. "He's really dead isn't he. . . Garret Jacobes?"

Vesi nodded. She slumped down in the hard bed.

"Whoever did this is really out to get you."

"Garret was practically my dad. When my mom died, I stayed with him for a while. He took care of me." Danielle's blue eyes glistened with tears. "This is unreal."

Vesi's phone chirped, so she opened it to find a text from Sapphire.

 **(Radioactive waste)** : Harry's here

 **(Radioactive waste)** : hungover

 **(Radioactive waste):**  he gave his condolences and I had to explain that she didn't die she was just arrested. He just told me to tell her good job and left :/

"What's it say?" Dani asked.

"Uh," Vesi began. "Harry gives his condolences. Says good job on getting arrested."

"Oh," the felon trailed off. "I'm not gonna be here forever, am I? You guys can- You guys can get me out. . . Right?"

"Dani. Listen, don't fr-"

"No. No, no, no. You cannot let me rot in here. I can't stay here; you need to do something!"

"D, we can't do anything without breaking the law."

Tears slid from the corners of Danielle's eyes, past the freckles that seemed much closer together today. She knitted her brows together.

"Tell me everything is going to be okay."

"I can-"

"Ves, please, I'm in a goddamned prison cell waiting to be transferred to the big house. Tell me it's going to be okay," Danielle spoke quietly, yet with enough power to fill eons.

"It's gonna be alright, Dan."

They sat for a while like that, until Vesi felt that the rest of the girls should speak with her. Really, she just wanted to find that psychologist.

-

"What's up, fuckers?" Jason said as he walled into the quiet police station. 

It was just barely two o' clock, yet all of them were bright eyed.

"Which one of you idiots got yourself arrested?" He stared at the two sitting before him.

Rai and Caterine pondered whether or not to tell him.

"Out of the three girls missing, who do you think got arrested?" Rai asked him.

"No clue. Could have been Vesi flooding that prejudiced Baptist church again for all I know."

"Take another guess."

"Dani? Figures. I bet her mugshot is ugly, too," Jason said. "Well. Honestly, there's nothing we can do to help her. She got herself into this and we just don't have the funds to bail her out."

"They're transferring her to an actual prison."

"Is it wrong if I buy her soap on a rope?" Jason asked.

Caterine gave him a disapproving look.

"Fine, fine, but we still can't afford the bail."


End file.
